Zodiac Problems
by Tsukai Hitonokono
Summary: A group of four is tranfered into the land of Fruits Basket.


As the four began heading to bed, Tsukai Hitonokono was first to reach the bedroom. He taunted them as he opened the door and jumped onto the bed. The next one through the door was Lilium Tenshi who gave a quick glare at Tsukai. "You cheated!" she whined in a slightly high pitched squeel. Tsukai grinned. "Point being?"  
  
"Then you didn't win. So ha!" A taunting voice came from the door. Nida Richards was at the door, all her blankets wrapped about her body.  
  
Kaiou Elios squeezed past Nida and headed for her usual spot on the floor, on the left side of the bed. "I'm tired, it's late, lets just go to sleep."  
  
As Nida started to head for her spot on the right side of the bed, Tsukai jumped right into his sleeping bag and cuddled his pillow. "Mmmm...soft.." He shut his eyes and enjoyed the moment with his pillow. At the same time Lilium laid next to him on the bed but got under the bed covers.  
  
Tsukai was the only boy of the group and slept in the same room as the three girls.(Since he was gay they didn't care because it caused no problems.) "Tsukai-kun?" Nida said with a light purr. "I know I know..." Hopping in his sleeping bag, Tsukai made his way to the door so he could turn off the switch. "Thank you sweetums." Was the reply he got from Nida for turning the lights out.  
  
"I see stupid people.." Was the first comment that came out of Lilium's mouth after the lights went out. Everyone chuckled slightly except Kaiou because she was already close to being asleep.  
  
"Ugh, I'm not even in the mood to make you guys ask me questions..." Whined Nida as she turned over on the floor to face the wall. A slight cheer rose from Tsukai and Lilium's mind but didn't say anything as to not provoke Nida. "Is everything ok Nida?" Liliums responce was.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. There's a feeling in the back of my mind that...ehh nevermind. I'm probably watching too much anime." Nida snickered.  
  
The next thing that came out of a persons mouth was the snores of Nida. At first it was soft so Lilium turned up the music on the radio to drown her out. Unfortuneately Nida over came that and out snored the radio. "Grr..oh well we better try to get some sleep." The annoyed Tsukai said rolling over facing the right edge of the bed.  
  
"Night Bro." Lilium whispered loud enough so Tsukai could hear. "G'Night Sis." They both closed their eyes and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
When morning came the first one to wake was Tsukai to his usual "nature calls" which seems like every couple of hours durring the night. Tsukai slowly opened his eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight which was alot brighter than normal. He instantly closed them again and moaned in pain as he got up and headed for what he thought was the door.  
  
"Where's the stupid door nob!" Tiredly annoyed Tsukai replied when he felt against a wall for the way out. Without noticing he opened the sliding door and headed straight for the bathroom. He had the instinct to find it, even if his eyes were closed.  
  
After using the bathroom he started heading back to the bedroom when he was stopped by something that was blocking his way. His first guess he thought it was Lilium. He yawned. "Hey Lil." He walked around the stranger and got half way down the halway till he realized that the stranger wasn't Lilium so he turned around and slightly opened his eyes to see who it was.  
  
Instantly he screamed and ran into the bedroom, wide eyed, and looked around. He noticed they we're in Bremerton, Washington anymore. They were in what it appears to be some part of Japan.  
  
His first instinct was to wake Lilium. "Lil wake up!" a moan came from Lilium "Uhh...go away Tsukai..I'll get up in a bit." She rolled over.  
  
Tsukai grabbed her shoulder and shook her. "Lilium! Wake up now!" He practically screamed in her ear. "What!" she smacked him upside the head. Tsukai didn't care.  
  
"Take a good look around. Where in the world are we!?" Franticly, Tsukai turned around to get to Nida and wake up up as well with no success. She just thwacked him a few good ones till he left her alone. By that time Lilium had her glasses on and looking around wide eyed. "Uhh..Tsukai..Question..Where are we?"  
  
Tsukai facefaulted. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. Will you please wake Kaiou so we can figure out where we are?" By this time the stranger was standing in the same room as them but no one noticed.  
  
Lilium turned over and shook Kaiou lightly to get her to wake while Tsukai started to yank Nida's blanket off to get her to wake up. "Tsukai, for the last time leave me alone!" She opened her eyes to see where Tsukai was and stopped in her tracks just as her fist almost collided with Tsukai's arm. "Where are we?" She said dazed and confused.  
  
"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Tsukai said sarcasticly. Just for that remark Nida followed through and hit him in the arm. "Ow!" Exclamed Tsukai as he reached to rub where Nida hit him. "Wuss." She snuffed.  
  
They weren't laying on a bed or a soft carpet rug anymore. They were on a hard wooden floor surrounded by paper walls which the sun flowed right through it into the room.  
  
Kaiou was awake by then and quoted Tsukai. "He's right. We aren't in Kansas anymore."  
  
A voice came from the sliding door. "Oh, I guess we have some unexpected company. Who might all of you be?"  
  
Nida, Kaiou, Lilium and Tsukai looked at the man who was blocking the door. He looked to be about the age of 27. The four droped their mouths in amazement and then looked back at eachother. Where could they be? They didn't get up and sleep walk anywhere did they?  
  
Nida decided to speak up first. "Um, my good sir, where might we be?" She sat up and looked at the man.  
  
"You must have hit your head on something hard...here let me get you some help." The odd man replied in a caring yet childish voice.  
  
"No! I mean no thanks. I'm just fine. I just want to make sure you know. We just arrived last night and had no where to go I'm sorry." Nida said trying to sound sincere. "Nida.." Before Tsukai got to even start his sentence he elbowed in the ribs by Nida.  
  
"Well miss, your in Tokyo, Japan." The black haired man looked at the four still a tiny bit confused.  
  
The four looked at eachother again and their eyes dialated. "Tokyo?.." They all said in unison.  
  
"In case you would like to know. My name is Shigure Sohma. There are 3 more that live here. Yuki, Kyo and Miss Tohru Honda. This is the Sohma residence. Who might you four be?" SHigure asked as politely as possible, being very calm about strangers being in his house.  
  
"Well" Tsukai replied. "I'm Tsukai Hitonokono. This here is Lilium and that's Kaiou. This one is Nida. We're very sorry for intruding." Blushing as Tsukai appoligized.  
  
"Oh it's no problem at all. Would you all like some tea and something to eat? You must be hungry." Shigure said with a smile.  
  
"Sure." Replied Kaiou.  
  
The other three looked at Kaiou like it was a wrong idea. "What? We gotta eat sometime right? Plus he offered a free meal. Never pass that up." Kaiou grinned.  
  
"True." They all looked at eachother and got up. "Might as well make the best of it." Nida blurted out as she got up. "It looks like we're gonna be here for awhile." 


End file.
